L'instant de vérité
by mobbs fellow
Summary: En français. Elena/Stefan. Basique et classique.


Dans mon esprit, la révélation arrivait comme ça...Un peu comme le moment de "faiblesse" du masque, où il tombe...Enfin. Bonne lecture...

***

_Elena sourit et murmura :_

_"Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, Stefan."_

_Il la regarda, intrigué. Elle souffla :_

_"J'ai rêvé de toi, la nuit dernière."_

_Il sourit à son tour._

_"Vraiment ?"_

_Elle hocha la tête, subitement sûre d'elle. Il l'attira contre lui ; elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui rendit son baiser lentement, mais Elena ne parvint pas à se détacher de lui. Elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, à pleine bouche. Il souffla :_

_"Elena..."_

_Elle sourit et il la renversa sur le dos, continuant à l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit encore son baiser et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Elle écarta d'une main ses cheveux et l'embrassa à nouveau, ne sentant plus ses lèvres à part sur les siennes. Stefan se fit plus insistant, plus exigeant. Elena se serra contre lui et il l'aida à ôter son tee-shirt. Toujours plongé dans leur baiser, il retira sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu. Elena posa ses mains sur son torse ; il était froid. Une expression inquiète se dessina sur ses traits. _

_"Stefan ? Ca va ?"_

_Il sourit et répondit d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par le désir :_

_"Elena..."_

_Il la ramena contre lui ; Elena sentit un de ses muscles s'étirer brusquement. Stefan l'embrassait déjà ; elle lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre, tandis que son bras commençait à l'élancer sérieusement. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur son cou, sur son torse. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elena passa ses bras autour de son cou, entièrement dans l'instant. Stefan posa ses mains sur ses hanches et Elena sentit tout son corps s'ouvrir à lui dans la seconde. Dans ses bras, elle se sentit redevenir une personne entière. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient plus doucement, tendrement enlacés dans la chaleur de l'instant. Elena trouva les yeux de Stefan, posés sur elle, et sourit. Elle lui vola un baiser et eut un autre sourire, merveille de tendresse. Stefan murmura :_

_"Tu es à couper le souffle, Elena._

_-Stefan..."_

_Elle sourit doucement et chuchota :_

_"Tu n'as plus froid ?"_

_Intrigué, il murmura :_

_"Froid ?_

_-Oui, ta peau était froide...est froide." corrigea-t-elle. _

_Il la regarda quelques secondes, trop gravement. Elena murmura :_

_"Stefan...je suis..."_

_Il posa une main sur ses lèvres et souffla :_

_"Chut. C'est le moment de vérité."_

_Elena se redressa, appuyée sur ses coudes et le regarda. Stefan souffla :_

_"J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler, mais..."_

_Elena chuchota :_

_"Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

_Il serra les dents une seconde à peine, puis se décida._

_"Je ne suis pas humain, ou plutôt je ne suis plus humain, Elena."_

_Elena eut un regard sceptique et demanda :_

_"Et qu'es-tu, alors ?"_

_Stefan se mit à son niveau, prit son visage entre ses doigts de manière à capter son regard, et murmura :_

_"Un vampire."_

_Elle le regarda quelques instants, sidérée. _

_"Elena," murmura-t-il. _

_Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus ; elle revint à elle._

_"C'est la vérité ?" demanda-t-elle. _

_Stefan hocha la tête. Elle souffla :_

_"Alors, Damon aussi ?"_

_Il hocha la tête encore une fois. _

_"C'est pour ça que tu..._

_-Ne voulais pas que tu l'invites à entrer, oui."_

_Elena se tourna vers lui et souffla :_

_"C'est moi que tu protèges ?"_

_Stefan hocha la tête une troisième fois. Elena sourit doucement et murmura :_

_"Tu es terriblement hot pour un vampire."_

_Il l'enlaça rapidement et l'embrassa sans perdre une seconde. Elena prit ensuite le temps de souffler et ajouta :_

_"Tu es fort, rapide...Invincible ? Dis-moi, Stefan, tu as d'autres super-pouvoirs ?"_

_Il sourit et fit :_

_"Tu le prends plutôt bien."_

_Elena secoua la tête._

_"Pas vraiment, non,..."_

_Stefan s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder, un peu inquiet. Elle sourit et ajouta :_

_"Mais je ne peux pas oublier le Stefan que j'ai rencontré, même s'il est... vampire."_

_Stefan l'enlaça plus doucement et murmura :_

_"Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Elena."_

_La jeune fille sourit et chuchota :_

_"Je sais, Stefan...Je n'ai pas peur de toi...Tu ne me terrifies pas."_

_Il lui rendit son sourire._

_"Bonne nouvelle."_

_Elena prit son oreiller et le lui lança. Il le rattrapa en un clin d'oeil. _

_"Par contre, ça, ça va sans doute m'agacer", plaisanta-t-elle. _

_Il la serra contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_"Tu sais que je te trouve très sexy quand tu es agacée, Elena..."_

_Elle le regarda et protesta, rieuse :_

_"Stefan !"_

_Son rire devint un sourire radieux et elle murmura :_

_"Je veux que tu saches autre chose, Stefan."_

_Il lui prit le menton doucement ; Elena sourit et souffla :_

_"J'ai confiance en toi."_

_Stefan l'embrassa très vivement. Elena, prise par surprise, retomba allongée. Il sourit, caressa les contours de son visage lentement, comme émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Elle murmura doucement, en souriant :_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Stefan ?"_

_Elle l'avait pensé comme une plaisanterie, une moquerie légère pour le sortir de sa transe, pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Sa mâchoire se serra quelques micro-secondes, puis il répondit :_

_"Tu es belle, Elena."_

_A l'instant même où il prononçait ces mots, ses yeux devinrent noirs et durs. Elena murmura :_

_"Stefan, tu vas bien ?"_

_Il se leva en un éclair. _

_"Ne t'approche pas, Elena." demanda-t-il avec urgence._

_La jeune fille souffla :_

_"Stefan..._

_-Ne t'approche pas, ce sera fini dans quelques secondes."_

_Mais cela durait. C'était assez injuste ; Stefan avait pu coucher avec Elena en tenant à l'écart l'appel du sang et voilà que celui-ci se réveillait, juste après qu'elle lui eut dit qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il ferma les yeux ; Elena murmura :_

_"Stefan..."_

_Il se retourna bien trop vite ; elle était juste derrière lui, prête à poser une main sur son bras. Il vit le choc dans son regard quand elle trouva ses yeux métamorphosés. Stefan eut un petit rire sarcastique._

_"Mes yeux au naturel..."_

_Elena releva les yeux vers lui et il y lut un peu de peur, mais beaucoup plus d'inquiétude. Pour lui. _

_"Stefan, dis-moi."_

_Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à s'écarter de son chemin. _

_"Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche de moi, maintenant."_

_Elena sourit._

_"Pourquoi ?_

_-Elena, je suis un vampire."_

_Il laissa un silence et ajouta :_

_"Et je veux ton sang."_

_La jeune fille demanda :_

_"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"_

_Surpris, Stefan rétorqua, ironique :_

_"Elena, c'est une morsure."_

_La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. _

_"Tu le veux vraiment ?_

_-Ou...Non."_

_Elena murmura, entendue :_

_"Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est moi..._

_-Non, ça fait cent vingt ans que je n'ai plus bu de sang humain..."_

_Le dire fit brusquement se gonfler l'appel du sang. Un souvenir de la voix de Damon qui disait :_

_"Imagine le goût de son sang..."_

_Stefan sentit son regard s'attarder sur la gorge d'Elena ; elle sourit. _

_"Stefan..." souffla-t-elle doucement. _

_Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux ; ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elena pencha lentement la tête. _

_"Je te l'offre." murmura-t-elle. _

_Ses canines sortirent spontanément et il la mordit. Il sentit la convulsion qui agita le corps d'Elena et la serra contre lui. L'instant où le sang commença à couler dans sa gorge, sur sa langue, fut une fraction de seconde magique. Le sang d'Elena était une merveille, chaud, savoureux..._

_***  
_

_Elena s'effondra dans ses bras ; il la déposa doucement sur son lit, pris d'une angoisse sans nom. Il n'avait plus l'habitude ; il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes et tué la jeune fille._

_"Elena, réveille-toi."_

_Ses paupières papillotèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme sonnée par un accident. Elle murmura :_

_"Stefan..."_

_Il fut si rapide à l'enlacer qu'elle ne le vit même pas venir. Le choc lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle souffla :_

_"Tu n'étais pas si rapide, il y a quelques instants ?"_

_Stefan sourit._

_"Nos pouvoirs sont liés à ce que l'on boit. Le sang humain étant le meilleur nutriment pour nous...C'est pour ça que Damon était plus fort que moi._

_-Etait ?_

_-J'ai ton sang dans les veines, Elena."_

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, révélant les marques des canines de Stefan, et demanda, intriguée :_

_"Quel goût ça a ?"_

_Stefan, qui avait retrouvé la couleur normale de ses yeux, murmura :_

_"Pour un vampire, le sang est la meilleure boisson jamais inventée. Mais ton sang..."_

_Elena ne put se tromper sur l'expression qui traversa les traits de Stefan. _

_"Tu es plus que savoureuse," murmura-t-il. "Je n'ai pas de mots..."_

_Elle sourit et souffla :_

_"Comme tes baisers, alors._

_-Je suis sidéré de te voir encore là, alors que je pourrais te tuer..._

_-Tu ne le voudrais pas, Stefan, rétorqua-t-elle gravement. C'est suffisant."_

_Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle murmura :_

_"Je t'aime, Stefan."_

_Avez-vous déjà vu un vampire rayonner ?_

_***  
_


End file.
